memefandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Denied
Challenge Denied is a refusing stick-figure like Rage Comic character that appears to have his arm crossing, but even though has decided a challenge before, or maybe starts to cancel the challenge before he ever challenges the impossible. this meme has been sometimes seen to be refusing a challenge after an impossible opponent has occured, or something that was very hard or impossible for hnim to do. Sometimes in Rage Comics, the meme could be done differently than what some people prefer. He is also known to be a denying counterpart of the Original Challenge Accepted meme, and is slightly less popular than the original meme. The meme has also been sometimes mentioned on other websites like Reddit, Tumblr, 4chan, memebase, or even memegenerator as well. History The earliest known evidence of the meme has dated back to the original Challenge Accepted around 2010. Since the meme became very popular around that time, the same creator of the meme, or a different creator with the same drawing style started to make other Counterparts of Challenge Accepted, and after he was made, one year later after the original counterpart was made, The first counterpart that was made before Challenge Denied first appeared on a website called All The Rage Faces on August 6th, 2011 by the name of Challenge Considered. for one thing, the determining version of the original meme didn't appear as much as the first meme has. it is unknown who created Challenge Accepted or Challenge Considered, but for one thing, the person who created Challenge Accepted, Considered or Denied, may be the same person who created all three of them, or maybe was different people who made each certain one. But it is unknown who created them in the first place. Then two months later on All the Rage Faces, by October 30th, 2011, Challenge Denied first appeared on the website and became one of the most popular counterparts of Challenge Accepted. By today's standards, he may still be popular to some people, and since he is a counterpart to the original Challenge Accepted meme, then he may most likely still be the most popular counterpart out of Challenge Accepted counterparts, or possibly still shown on current Rage Comics. Counterparts Instead of Challenge Denied, There also has been numerous other counterparts besides the original who has appeared on the internet as well. For one thing, since Challenge Denied is a counterpart to Challenge Accepted, then therefore, he is a counterpart as well. There has been several other Challenge Accepted counterparts that have been made as well. Unlike the original Challenge Denied, there also has been a determining and considering version by the name of Challenge Considered, who is slightly less popular and commonly seen than the original counterpart. Of course, there also has been another counterpart who has failed a challenge named Challenge Failed who has failed a challenge. He is another counterpart that isn't hardly as popular as Challenge Denied. There also has been others that has been made by different creators of the meme, or some that looks different than the other challenge accepted counterparts, but with a different appearance. There has been numerous counterparts that could be encountered on the internet as well. And since Challenge Denied is a counterpart, that would make him the opposite of the original Challenge Accepte counterpart as well. Trivia *Unlike the original Challenge Accepted, he appears to cancel a challenge or denies a challenge. this may refer to him as an oppposite version of the original Challenge Accepted. *if you look closely at his arms, his arms appears to be posing very similar to the original Challenge Accepted meme, but even though crossing his arms to where his chest is, rather than crossing his arms in accepting a challenge like the original meme has. *his eyes appears wide open rather than slightly opening his eyes like the original has. *this Rage Comic meme is very unique for it's pose and refusal unlike any other memes found. For one thing, since he is denying a challenge or cancelling it, or refusing it in a worrying way, then he appears to be one of the only memes that refers to a counterpart of Challenge Accepted, or refusing (besides No Guy). *he appears to be refusing similar to No Guy. this may refer to the meme that he is not the only Rage Comic character that refuses. *he is one of many Rage Comic characters that appears to have the same appearance, but even though with different emotions (besides Me Gusta, Trollface, Cereal Guy, or even the original Challenge Accepted). *like other counterparts of Challenge Accepted, on All The Rage Faces.com, Two months later after the Challenge Considered meme was made, he somehow may have first appeared on the website, or possibly even earlier. There has been no evidence earlier than October 30th, 2011 that may seem to have Challenge Denied on different websites. but some could possibly exist. *sometimes in Rage Comics, the meme sometimes appears at the end of Rage Comics, or maybe around at any certain time in a comic panel on a Rage Comic. Sometimes, the meme appears along with the original challenge accepted as well. Category:2nd person advice animals Category:Phrase Category:Rage Comics Category:2010's memes Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Image Macros